Semiconductor structures or devices may be embodied as field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs). One or more such FETs may comprise an integrated circuit (IC or chip). As ICs are being scaled to smaller dimensions, stacked nanosheet FETs, or nanosheet FETs, have been developed to increase effective conduction width in a given area. A nanosheet is a nanostructure with a thickness in a scale ranging from, e.g., about 1 to 100 nanometers (nm). A nanosheet FET is a FET that is formed by stacking multiple such nano structures.